


Ako ay Para Sa'yo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mahilig mag-lettering si Kyungsoo.





	Ako ay Para Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> twt fic ko sa kadispace na pinahaba

Maarte mag-notes si Kyungsoo. Di na niya nakopya yung slide ng prof niya sa sobrang abala niya sa pag-lelettering gamit lang ang ballpen niya.

Si Jongin naman yung seatmate niyang running for magna cum laude na na-distract din sa pag-effort ni Kyungsoo magsulat, este, mag-lettering, kaya ayun pareho nilang di nakopya yung important part ng lesson nila sa Journalism Ethics.

"Hala, next slide na?" Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil pagtingala niya, nasa ibang slide na agad ang naka-flash sa whiteboard. May pagka-slow at bopols ang lalaki na di niya narealize na mas mabilis nga pala mag-dadadada ang prof niya kesa sa pag-lelettering niya. Nilingon niya ang katabi na si Jongin. "Uy, nakopya mo ba yung slide?"

"Ha?" Nag-panic bigla si Jongin kasi pagtingin niya sa harap iba na yung tina-tackle na topic ng prof nila. "Hala, di ko nakopya."

"Hala!" Tugon ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa papel niya kung nasaan ang napakaganda niyang lettering ng topic nila for the day. Napakaganda nito pero kung tatanungin si Kyungsoo, 'panget' ang isasagot niyan at may lettering nga siya, mukhang mabablanko naman ang notes niya.

-

Si Kyungsoo ay isang Journalism major sa UST. CommArts talaga ang target niya pero hindi siya nakaabot sa quota at bumagsak na lang siya sa Journ na pinagbabaksakan din talaga ng mga humahangad sa kursong CommArts na di pinalad.

Si Jongin, Journalism talaga ang first choice kahit na late na niya na-realize na sana Literature na lang pala ang kinuha niya, pero natutunan din naman niya mahalin ang kursong ito. May pagka-mahiyain kasi si Jongin lalo na sa pakikipagsalamuha sa mga di kakilala. Puro pa naman din sila news writing na kinakailangan ng interviews, pero kinaya naman niya at ngayon gusto na rin niya tahakin ang pagsusulat ng balita para sa taongbayan.

-

Isang kayamanan ang turing ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pencil case na may laman na iba't-ibang kulay ng ballpen at ang bagal bagal niya magnotes lagi kaya lagi din siya pasang awa sa quizzes. Sa tuwing nakakatanggap naman siya ng papel niya na okay lang naman ang iskor, close to pasang awa o kaya bagsak naman talaga, napapa-pout na lang siya. Isa pa, mas goal lang din naman talaga niya ang makatapos kesa makakuha ng high honors.

Samantala, si Jongin yung in denial na may crush naman talaga kay Kyungsoo pero laging tinatanggi ito sa kanyang mga kaibigan kase aasarin lang siya lalo kapag umoo siya pero kahit di naman siya umamin grabe naman na mang-asar ang tropa niya sa kanya. Pero, cute na cute talaga siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Naku, Jongin, lumipad na ba si birdie?" Banat bigla ng kaibigan na si Sehun na magaling sa pang-titrip at pang-aasar.

Tiningnan niya ito nang matalim. 'Nung birdie ka dyan?"

"Nu ba yan pa-inosente pang di alam." Gatong naman ni Baekhyun sabay halakhal ng malakas bago makipag-high five kay Sehun.

Hinusgahan niya ng tingin ang dalawa. Pero pasalamat siya wala pa si Chanyeol at Jongdae para asarin siya dahil kung hindi, pisat na naman siya sa pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan niya sa kanya.

"Kanina ka pa nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Nu ba yan, hanggang titig ka na lang?" Sabi ni Sehun sa tabi niya.

Di kasi sila magkatabi ni Kyungsoo sa susunod na subject. Nasa first row sa dulo ang lalaki habang si Jongin ay nasa 4th row naman, katabi si Sehun at kaharap si Baekhyun.

"Manahimik nga kayo ayan na si prof." Ikot niya ng mga mata sa kaibigan, bago nagpangalumbaba at tiningnan muli si Kyungsoo buong klase.

Oo na, crush na crush niya ang kaklase, di naman iya ito i-dedeny sa sarili.

-

Isang araw, naiwan ni Jongin ang payong niya sa room nila sa 1st floor sa St. Raymund's Building kaya binalikan niya. Fibrella din kasi ang tatak. Mamahalin yun na bili pa ng nanay niya sa kanya kasi tamad siya bumili ng payong noon. Pero di niya inasahan na nandun din si Kyungsoo, mag-isa sa room at umiiyak.

May kung anong karayom bigla ang tumusok sa dibdib niya lalo na nang tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya na namumula ang matatabang mga pisngi at basang-basa ng luha.

"Uy, anyare sayo?" tanong niya sa sumisinghot na si Kyungsoo. May patak na ng luha ang salamin nito sa desk.

"N-Nawawala kasi pencil case ko." Sinok ni Kyungsoo. Parang batang umiiyak ang itsura nito ngayon.

Mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo ang pencil case niya dahil nga lahat ng ballpen niya na iba't-iba ang kulay, dalawang stabilo, dalawang markers, correction tape, andun lahat. Lalo na ang kakabili lang niyang ballpen na may penguin na ulo sa tuktok na nag-iisa na nga lang sa store na natagpuan niya sa Trinoma ay andun din.

"Hala, san mo naiwan ba?"

"D-Dito sa room...kaso pagbalik ko wala na." nakatingin siya sa payong sa harapan na nasa platform. Tumingin dun si Jongin kung san nakatingin si Kyungsoo. Habang si Jongin ay napabuntong-hininga sa pasasalamat na ang naiwan niyang payong ay nasa kanya na ulit, lalo namang umiyak si Kyungsoo kasi bakit ganun? yung payong ni Jongin nandito pa pero ang pencil case niya, wala na. Wala na talaga.

Napatingin tuloy si Jongin sa payong na hawak na niya ngayon at medyo naguilty.

Umupo na lang muna siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at hinimas niya ito sa likod para aluin. Kumikirot ang puso niya na makita ang napaka-cute at inosente niyang crush na ganito, umiiyak.

"Hinanap mo na ba pati sa drawer ng table?"

Tumango si ksoo. Dun kasi madalas nilalagay ang mga lost and found items ng mga students na gumagamit ng room. Dahil alam na man din ni Jongin ang itsura ng itim na pencil case ni Kyungsoo dahil lagi itong katabi ni Kyungsoo tuwing nag-nonotes, tiningnan din ni Jongin ang drawer para sure, pero walang pencil case sa loob.

"Wala dyan. Hinanap ko na. Yung payong lang andito. Buti ka pa." hagulgol niya ulit.

Inikot naman ni Jongin ang mga mata sa paligid, nagbabakasakaling makita pa ang pencil case ni Kyungsoo pero wala talaga.

May mga pumasok na na mga estudyante na gagamit sa room. Nakita silang dalawa. Nahiya yung grupo na pumasok pero may next class na kaya tinayo na ni Jongin ang umiiyak pa rin na si Kyungsoo at inakay niya ito palabas ng building nila.

Nang nasa labas na sila, di alam ni Jongin kung saan dadalhin si Kyungsoo dahil okupado na ang mga gazebo. Kaya, inalalayan niya si Kyungsoo sa benches sa may gilid ng library building sa harap ng TYK.

Pinaupo niya si Kyungsoo at tinabihan. Medyo kumalma na sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo.

"May tubig ka ba? Inom ka muna." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya dahil pansin niya na sinisinok pa rin ang kaklase. Nakakasigurado siya na mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo ang pencil case niya para umiyak ng ganito.

Humindi si Kyungsoo kahit meron naman talaga siyang tubig sa bag. Tamad lang siya kunin ito dahil nanghihina pa rin siya sa pagkawala ng pinakamamahal niyang pencil case.

To the rescue naman si Jongin na agad kinuha ang baon niyang tubig sa bag, binuksan at inabot ito kay Kyungsoo na lumagok naman agad. Kung hindi lang ganito ang sitwasyon at uminom si Kyungsoo sa baunan niyang tubig na walang pandidiri, kikiligin siya, pero iba ang sitwasyon. Mas importante muna na mawala ang lungkot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Kahit nakainom na ng tubig at nanuyo na ang luha sa mukha, nanlulumo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pencil case niya.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ba ang dapat gawin. Di naman kasi sila close ni Kyungsoo pero seatmates sila sa ilang subjects. Kumbaga classmates lang, ganun. Di kasi ganun ka sociable si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang ito pero kapag kasama ang ilang kaibigan na sina Minseok at Junmyeon na taga ibang block pa, dun nakikita ni Jongin ang hugis puso nitong ngiti. Dahil sa isang ngiti ng isang Kyungsoo Do, dun tinamaan si Jongin.

"Hm...gusto mo ba kumain na muna? Di pa din ako nag-lulunch. Baka gusto mo sabay na tayo? Libre kita ice-cream." Pag-aya niya na may ngiti sa labi. Hiling niya, sana pumayag si Kyungsoo.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha gamit ang panyo sa bulsa tsaka bumahing bigla. Hawak pa naman din niya yung inumin na tubig ni Jongin kaya nahiya siya. "Hala sorry na-achingan ko."

Mangiyak-ngiyak ang itsura ni Kyungsoo. Torn si Jongin sa pagtawa at pagpisil ng pisngi ng crush niya kasi ubod talaga ng kyut nito. Pero sa huli, natawa din siya. "Nu ka ba, ok lang yun. Tara na nga kain na tayo sa ayaw mo man o sa hindi." Tinapik niya si Kyungsoo sa balikat para tumayo. Sinauli sa kanya ang lalagyan niya ng tubig na wala nang laman at nilagay niya sa bag.

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nasa likod lang niya ang maliit kaya lagi niya nililingon.

Kumain sila sa KFC sa carpark. Libre ni Jongin. Persistent e. Isa pa, tinatamad na din talaga si Kyungsoo kumilos. Wala na siyang gana dahil sa pencil case niya kaya si Jongin na ang umorder para sa kanya.

At syempre matapos mag-KFC, bumili pa si Jongin ng sundae sa Mcdo para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo at tuparin ang pangako niyang bibilhan niya ito ng ice-cream.

Dun na nag-simula na maging close sila.

Nung close na sila, at wala na talaga ang pencil case ni Kyungsoo, mas lalong nahulog pa ang loob ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Sa ngayon may bagong pencil case na si Kyungsoo at Itong running for magna na si Jongin, imbis mag-notes, tinititigan na lang si seatmate niya lagi. Aliw na aliw panoorin si Kyungsoo mag-notes.

Iba na talaga tama ni Jongin sa cute na crush niya na minsan habang sa klase imbis na makinig ng lecture, pinagpapantasyahan niya na lang na ka-holding hands niya ang maliit na lalaking kaibigan niya...iniispoil niya ng pagkain...at dinadala niya sa dates sa NBS para bilhan niya ito ng cute at makukulay na ballpens.

Walang humpay rin sa pag-asar ang tropa niya sa kanya, sa kanila ni Kyungsoo dahil mas madalas na talaga silang magkasama sa campus. Suportado naman ang tropa niya sa kanya at hinahayaan lang siya na mas sumama kay Kyungsoo kaysa sa kanila.

Sa araw na nagkalakas ng loob si Jongin umamin, binilhan niya si Kyungsoo ng sandamakmak na ballpen sets, markers, color pencils at cute notebooks. Parang nag-shopping siya for a new semester ng school supplies kahit graduating na sila.

Last class nila 7 to 9pm, Business Writing subject, nagpa-iwan sila sa room after ng class nila.

Ang backpack ni Jongin puno, mabigat dahil sa supplies na dala. At ayun na nga.

"Ano yung pag-uusapan natin, Jongin?" malumanay si Kyungsoo magsalita. Grabe mahal na niya talaga. Tuwing nagsasalita si Kyungsoo, nanghihina na agad siya. Since 2nd yr niya crush ang kaklase dahil sa hugis puso nitong ngiti. May rumors na, pero oblivious si Kyungsoo sa ganyan. Isa pa, wala naman siyang napag-aalamanan na may nagkakagusto sa kanya kahit nung elementary pa.

Nilabas ni Jongin ang supot ng supplies niya sa bag at inabot iyon kay Kyungsoo.

"Para sayo..."

Awkward si Jongin. Mas mahirap pa pala 'to sa interviews na na-conduct niya noon nung nag-oojt pa lang siya sa Manila Times. Mas nakakakaba pala ito kesa ang mag-interview ng prominenteng tao. Iba pala talaga kapag ang mahal mo ang kaharap mo, kinakabahan siya umamin. Pero nung humugis puso ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo wala na talaga...Finish na, mahal na niya talaga to.

"Hala!! Ang dami pero bakit naman? Di ko naman birthay!! Pero thank you!!"

Napangiti si Jongin sa tuwa at napakamot sa batok. Tahimik lang siya na pinapanood si Kyungsoo na ina-admire ang supplies na bili niya para sa kanya.

"Uy mahal 'to."

"Hala ang cute, thank you."

Panay comment si Kyungsoo sa mga natanggap pero pagdating sa notebook...

Dun sa isang notebook... ganito kasi yan, dalawa ang notebook na bigay ni Jongin. Isang maliit, isang malaki. Dun sa malaking notebook, may nakasingit. Napansin naman agad ito ni Kyungsoo, kinuha, binasa at nanlaki ang mga mata.

 

Inubu-ubo kunwari si Jongin dahil tingin niya ang corny corny niya.

 

Ang nakasulat sa papel:

'ballpen ka ba?'

'kasi papel ako, perfect match tayo.'

 

At pagtingala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, ngumiti ito nang pagkalaki sa kanya. Hugis puso na naman. Yung ngiti na gusto makita ni Jongin araw-araw, yung ngiti na iingatan niya nang buong puso.

 

"Oo nga, perfect match tayo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

At wala na mapagsidlan ng kasiyahan si Jongin dahil sa pag-uwi nila (habang naghihintay ng masasakyan) nang dumating na ang jeep na para kay Kyungsoo, tumingkayad ito at hinalikan siya sa pisngi.

"Bye bye, Jongin! Text mo ko pag-uwi mo!"

Tangina, daig pa niya nanalo sa lotto.

At napahiyaw siya ng isang malakas na YES! sa sakayan na naging dahilan kung bakit siya pinagtinginan ng mga tao. Agad siyang nahiya pero shet, sa wakas, gusto din siya ng gusto niya--si Kyungsoo ang ballpen ng kapalaran niya, ang tanging taong gumuguhit sa blangko niyang buhay na pangako niya sa sarili na pagkakaingatan niya palagi.

 

Epilogue

 

Four years na mag-boyfriend sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Busy man sa trabaho, nairaraos pa rin naman nila ang kanilang relasyon sa pamamagitan ng masinsinang komunikasyon sa tuwing kung minsan, dinadaanan sila ng mga pagsubok.

Sa ngayon, masaya sila. Nasa NBS sila. Mahilig pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pens, notebooks at kung anu-ano pang cute stuff na pang scrapbook.

Ang totoo pa nga niyan, tuwing anniversary nila, regalo lagi nila sa isa't-isa ay scrapbook. Nakakahiya man ang gawa ni Jongin, dahil hindi siya ganun kaganda gumawa, masaya pa rin naman si Kyungsoo sa mga naibibigay niya.

Kung ihahalintulad kasi ni Jongin ang scrapbook niya sa scrapbook ni Kyungsoo, yung kanya talaga basura, at yung kay Kyungsoo ibang level ang perfection. Isang matatawag na work of art talaga kumbaga. Pero si Kyungsoo, bilang isang mapagkumbabang nilalang, lagi niya inaalo si Jongin ng, "Ano ka ba, ang ganda naman eh. Wag ka ganyan. Lahat kaya ng scrapbooks mo, babies ko." Pout pa niya.

Kinikilig naman si Jongin tuwing sinasabi ni Kyungsoo na babies niya ang scrapbooks na mga gawa niya. Hilig kasi nila magpicture mag-jowa kaya iniiscrapbook nila mga sarili nilang kuha. Yun ang pinagmulan ng scrapbook giving nila at ganun sila ka-effort sa isa't-isa.

 

Dates? Madalas sila sa NBS tumatagal talaga. Typical din naman ang dates nila. Kain sa labas, nood sine, gala dito, gala doon pero kapag may NBS na malapit, sinasadya rin nila ang lugar na yun para makapaglibot.

Gaya ngayon, namimili sila ng pang-scrapbook ulit nila sa taong ito.

"Soo, tingnan mo 'to ang cute puro Care Bears stickers." hagikgik ni Jongin habang nilahad kay Kyungsoo ang hawak.

"Ang cute!! Kunin na natin yan." Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang sticker at nilagay sa basket na hawak ni Jongin para sa kanya.

Ganyan sila kada taon. Ang tagal-tagal ng nilalagi nila sa NBS lalo na kapag may cute silang nakikita. Parang kumbaga nag-fafanboy muna sila sa mga cute stuff na nakikita bago ilagay sa basket nila.

Si Jongin madalas lang nakabuntot kay Kyungsoo na laging nasa unahan. At kapag may gusto ipakita si Jongin na item sa kanya, hahawak lang siya sa beywang ng jowa para kunin ang atensyon niya.

Ganito sila, sobrang domestic at cute nila tingnan kilala mo man sila o hindi.

One time nag-viral pa nga sila sa Twitter dahil kinuhaan sila ng stolen pic. Cute na cute kasi sa kanila ang grupo ng mga babae na mahilig mag-gay couple hunting at natyambahan naman sila ng mga ito sa NBS. Ideal gay couple nga bansag sa kanila sa social media dahil sweet na sweet talaga sila sa isa't-isa.

Kapag pinagmamasdan ni Jongin ang mahal niya sa harap, napapa-buntong hininga na lang siya sa saya. Ang swerte swerte ng feeling niya. Apat na taon. Gusto pa niya ng maraming taon sa taong 'to. Mahal na mahal niya talaga si Kyungsoo kaya nang lumingon ito sa kanya na may abot tengang ngiti nang ipakita niya sa kanya ang isang cute na ballpen na may bear design at bear na ulo at gawin daw nilang couple ballpens panggamit sa office,  di na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili na halikan ang jowa sa noo sa gitna ng National Bookstore.

Napatingala naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya na nakangiti.

Sanay na si Kyungsoo sa ganito na bigla-bigla na lang siya hahalikan ni Jongin kahit saan sila. Kinikilig din naman si Kyungsoo kaya abot tenga ang ngiti niya lagi kapag kinikiss siya ni Jongin in public.

 

"Bilhin natin to ah? Gamitin mo pair mo sa bear mong notebook."

Tumango si Jongin at tumawa, "Opo, boss."

"Boss ka dyan." Tawa din ni Kyungsoo bago tumingkayad at halikan si Jongin sa gilid ng labi nito.

Papalakad na sila papalayo habang umiingit si Jongin ng, "Dapat sa labi mo ko kiniss."

Natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang sila ay naglalakad, magkahawak ang mga kamay.

-

Dumating na ang kanilang anniversary at handa na rin ang mga ginawa nilang scrapbooks. Nagkita sila sa isang tahimik na kainan para doon i-celebrate ang pang-limang taon nila bilang magkasintahan.

Kabado na excited na ewan si Jongin, na punta nang punta pa sa banyo para umihi kahit di naman talaga siya naiihi.

Ito na kasi ang araw na bigla na lang niya napagtanto nung magising siya na gusto na niya pakasalan si Kyungsoo. Ito na nga yun, kahit wala pa siyang singsing. Pero kailangan na ba agad ng singsing para maaya mo ang iyong mahal para sa isang kasal? Hindi naman di ba?

Napatingin si Jongin sa salamin sa banyo at inencourage ang sarili, "Kaya mo 'to, Jongin."

Pagkabalik niya mesa nila ni Kyungsoo, kumain sila nang matiwasay.

Nag-uusap sila nang masaya tungkol sa kung anu-anong bagay. Open sila sa isa't-isa. Parang bestfriends. Pero lagi ngang sinasabi ni Jongin sa boyfriend na soulmates lang talaga sila at dagdag pa niya dahil sinabi na naman niya ito ngayon, "Feeling ko nga sa parallel universes, tayo din eh. Malay mo, sikat tayo na artista dun o kaya astronaut pala tayo na nagka-in love-an sa space. O kaya naman cashier ka sa isang bookstore tas ako tambay sa store mo na lagi mo pinapagalitan pero crush mo pala ako." patawa-tawang what ifs ni jongin na enjoy na enjoy naman ding pinapakinggan ni Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Oo nga o kaya actor ako tapos ikaw umeextra lang sa mga dramas or movies. Pwede din naman na pilates instructor ko pala ate mo tas nagkita tayo at ayun tayo lang lagi nagkakatuluyan." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo habang umaandar ang imahinasyon sa mga pwedeng sitwasyon nila ni Jongin sa parallel universes.

"Malay natin di ba ganun na nga."

Natawa silang dalawa. "Dami natin naisip na scenarios. Kakabasa mo kasi yan ng libro."

"At kaka-netflix mo yan at pagiging movie geek." Sagot pabalik ni Jongin habang may kambal na ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. "Ano, exchange na tayo ng scrapbook?"

"Sige."

"Okay."

Nagpalitan na sila ng scrapbook.

"Game na?"

"Game!"

Binuklat na nila ang scrapbook na hawak.

Gaya ng nakagawian, kinukuhanan nila ng pictures ang mga bet nilang pages at nirereminisce na rin ang bawat memorya sa mga pictures na nakapaloob sa scrapbook. Magtatawanan sila, magkukulitan at asaran kapag may naalala sa mga alaalang nakapaloob sa mga pahina ng obra nila.

At sa pagtunton nila sa last page, nagkatinginan sila at pareho silang may ngiti sa mga labi hanggang sa natawa na naman sila sa hindi nila inaasahang mangyayari.

Sa dulo kasi ng scrapbook ni Jongin may nakaprint na singsing at nakasulat na, "National bookstore ka ba? Kasi kumpleto ka ng supplies, na sayo na ang lahat, kabaitan, kasipagan, pagiging maalalahanin, maalaga at mapagmahal, Dyan na ko titira sa bookstore mo, pwede ba? Will you marry me?"

Habang sa dulo naman ng scrapbook ni Kyungsoo ay may nakadrawing din na singsing at nakasulat na:

"National bookstore ka ba? Ikaw na kasi ang ballpen, papel, notebook, colored paper, at lahat ng cute at makulay na stuff sa buhay ko. Pinapaligaya mo kasi ako lagi at ayokong mawala ka gaya ng pencil case ko noon. Iingatan kita, Jongin. Pakasalan mo na ako?"

Pagkatapos nila tumawa na tila may mga invisible na mga puso sa mga mata nila, nagkaintindihan sila agad. Alam na nila ang sagot ng bawat isa. Isang tingin lang, gets na nila. Soulmates nga talaga sila.

Matapos mag-bill out, tumakbo sila sa isang jewelry store at namili na ng aktwal na singsing para sa isa't-isa.

Wala na nga talagang makakapagpigil pa sa kanila, kalaban man nila ang mundo.

 

Magkahawak kamay, kumikinang na mga singsing sa kanilang mga daliri tuwing nasisinagan ng ilaw. Pagkatingin nila sa mata ng isa't-isa, tumawa lang ulit sila.

Sa isang tagpo lang kasi ng kanilang mga mata, nagkakaintindihan na sila.

 

'Mahal kita. Hanggang wakas.'

 


End file.
